Xelloss and Filia Christmas
by EditorDee
Summary: Lots of fluff. Filia, Lina, Zel visit Xelloss for x-mas. Read only if you like X/F and L/Z. R/R ^^


Xelloss and Filia Christmas Scene By Dee  
  
Xelloss whistled cheerfully as he hung mistletoe around the house. He had invited Filia and Baby Val over. To cover himself, he has also invited Zelgadis, Lina and their little girl. Pip: You did this part just to annoy me, didn't you? You know I like Zel and Amelia as a couple. Dee: Noj, I didn't even think about it. You know that Zel and Lina are my favorite couple, so there. They knew what he was going to do, they knew the cover story as well.  
  
Xelloss had said that he had gotten the children special gifts, but they weren't the only ones who were getting special gifts.  
  
Xelloss adjusted his shirt and set down his staff. He levitated up, over the large tree he had gotten, fresh from Wolf-Pack Island, and proceeded to do the first bit of hard, manual work he had done in a millennia. Xelloss grunted as he tried to push the unrelenting tree into its stand.  
  
"DAMN IT!" he cursed. He lost his patience and ended up melting away part of the trunk. The tree popped into the stand. "Ah! About time!"  
  
He pushed the tree up. "NOOOOO!" The tree leaned to one side.  
  
Zelas, the Beastmaster, appeared next to her servant. She leaned on his shoulder and took a sip of her wine. "Today's the day, ne?"  
  
"Joou-sama, I can't get this damn tree to stand straight!" Xelloss complained.  
  
Zelas rolled her eyes and walked over to the pesky tree. She used a nail to mark a line on the trunk of the tree. She lifted up the tree, out of the stand, one hand holding the large tree. She flicked her finger and the spot she marked cut clean across. She placed it back into the stand. The tree sat perfectly.  
  
Zelas grinned, picked up her wineglass, and walked over to the astonished Xelloss. "There ya go, lover boy." She winked. "Go get her." Zelas disappeared. The tree's top folder over.  
  
***  
  
Baby Val grinned as he walked (staggered) into the hall. He stopped under the mistletoe.  
  
"Under the mistletoe!" Xelloss crowed. He lifted up Val and threw him in the air. When Val came down, laughing, Xelloss planted a kiss on Val's cheek.  
  
Filia walked in, caught sight of Xelloss, her son and the mistletoe. She stepped smartly around it. She had learned to get used to Xelloss handling her son.  
  
But still. "Xelloss!" she said, slightly annoyed that he was throwing her son about. "Please put my son down."  
  
Xelloss grinned over at her, then froze. She was wearing a low cut velvet blood red gown. It hugged her hips and fitted perfectly with her upper body. The sleeves were long and ended in points on the back of her hands. The skirt flared out and ended with a small train of fabric that trailed over the ground. Her hair was up in a French twist with the ends curled and small tendrils came down to frame her face.  
  
Xelloss raised an eyebrow. She had pointed elfin ears.  
  
Filia blushed slightly as she saw Xelloss' eyes roaming over her. She had secretly hoped that he would like it. She was a little unsure about her ears, but she figured she might as well change her hairstyle a little bit for this special occasion.  
  
An awkward moment was saved by Zelina, who ran in. She bumped into Xelloss. "Under the MISTLETOE!" he crowed. He bent down and first kissed her hand, then swooped her up into his arms. He carried the two over to the tree. It was decorated and beautiful. A stick was propped up against the wall, going to the tree, keeping the top up.  
  
Lina came in a moment later, carrying a mountain of presents. She set them down on a nearby table and walked forward. Xelloss looked up. "Under the MISTLETOE!" He went over to Lina, but was stopped by Zelgadis' fist.  
  
"No way, fruit. My wife." With that, he swept Lina off her feet, bent her backwards and proceeded to kiss her quite thoroughly. Dee: Pip, this was to annoy you. If you had just kept your mouth shut, I probably wouldn't have put this in and let Lina be kissed by Xelloss, but noooo. You just had to say something. Nyeh nyeh. ^^V Pip: . Doh! After about five minutes, Xelloss coughed discreetly. Zelgadis placed Lina on the ground and ended the kiss.  
  
Filia glanced away from the couple and focused on the presents. Presents! They were still at home! Filia looked panicked for a moment.  
  
"I've gotta go." She picked up her dress. Xelloss blocked her.  
  
"Filia-san, where are you going?"  
  
"I forgot the presents at home!"  
  
Xelloss shrugged. "Where are they?"  
  
"On the kitchen table, but I'll be right back." Xelloss stopped her again.  
  
"No need, Filia-chan." Xelloss held out his arms and all of her presents appeared in them. Filia liked the sound of the endearment at the end of her name, but she suddenly blinked, then grinned. Xelloss felt like the sunshine had come out with her smile. She took the presents from his arms, murmured a quick thank you and took them to the tree. Lina walked over to Xelloss.  
  
"Have you asked her yet?"  
  
Xelloss shook his head. "No." Lina shrugged and walked past Xelloss to get the presents she had left on the table. She picked them all up and went to Xelloss again. "Get it over with soon. I want to see a ring on her finger before the end of the night." Lina winked and walked back to the others.  
  
Xelloss twitched. He hoped he wouldn't have to be sober when he asked her. Then again, she may not believe him unless he was sober. Xelloss blinked.  
  
"UNDER THE MISTLETOE, ZEL!" Xelloss crowed happily. He bounded over to Zel and planted a kiss on the startled Zel's lips.  
  
Zel sputtered and threw Xelloss off. Lina laughed. "What the hell was that for, fruitcake?" He glanced at Lina. "And why didn't you stop him?" Lina shrugged, still chuckling but walked over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away and laughed harder.  
  
"Xelloss!" Lina laughed as she tried to tell him. "You.you.you were wearing cherry lipgloss!"  
  
Xelloss looked indignant. "It was chapstick!" Filia couldn't help but laugh at the antics.  
  
***  
  
"PRESENTS!" The two kids were jumping up and down. Dinner was over and they were excited to get their special presents.  
  
Xelloss looked over at the parents, who shrugged and nodded their approval. He picked up the kids and walked back into the main room. The others followed behind.  
  
Lina looked ahead at Xelloss. "He'd make a good father." Filia blushed slightly.  
  
Zel nodded. "He loves kids. He loves Val like he's his own." Filia couldn't help but turn red. Zel continued, "He'd also make a good husband to some lucky girl, some day." Filia couldn't help it. She blushed bright red.  
  
"Filia-san, are you okay?" Xelloss asked as he glanced back.  
  
Filia waved a hand. "I'm fine. Just a little warm."  
  
Xelloss shrugged. Filia blinked as a cool, tropical breeze blew over her heated face. He winked when she glanced at him. Once everyone was settled, Xelloss began looking through the pile of presents.  
  
"Ah hah!" he cried. He pulled out a large box and presented it to Zelina. She laughed happily and clapped her hands.  
  
"Wai wai!" She tore the wrapping paper. The box was a little big for her to open, but Xelloss chuckled.  
  
"Hold on a moment, little one. Let me get Val's present." Xelloss went digging some more and came up with another present. It was the same size as Zelina's. He placed it in front of Val, who also tore through the paper. The adults all exchanged humorous glances.  
  
Xelloss cut through the tape that held the sides together and they dropped revealing two baby wolf cubs to the children. They clapped their hands happily and shouted thank yous as they both hugged their own pup. Xelloss grinned. A moment later he had two bundles of kids filling his arms, thanking him over and over.  
  
Zelgadis chuckled at the sight. Lina was worried about shedding and Filia was speechless because of Xelloss' thoughtfulness.  
  
The kids went back to their new pets and began to play with them. Xelloss smiled and then began picking up presents.  
  
"Zelgadis, this is for you." Zelgadis gave Xelloss a look. The present was from 'sore wa himitsu desu.' He opened it and blushed.  
  
"What is it dear?" Lina asked. Zelgadis held up a package of edible underwear.cherry flavored. Lina grinned evilly. "Cherry! My favorite!" Zel blushed. Xelloss laughed and Filia began to worry about her present.  
  
"Lina, here you go." Lina tore open the present and grinned evilly, again. She held up an edible bra. In Zel's favorite flavor, green apple. Zel blushed 17 more shades of red.  
  
Xelloss handed Filia her present. Filia looked at him suspiciously. But she slowly unwrapped it. "Oh, Xelloss!" Inside the wrapping paper was a box that held tins of different teas from around the world. "Thank you." Xelloss blushed slightly and returned to playing Santa.  
  
***  
  
By the end of the night, the gifts were all unwrapped and the room was a mess. The kids were sleeping; their heads pillowed by their puppies' stomachs. Val held a new dragon plushie and Zelina held a new stuffed black cat.  
  
Filia was sipping some tea and was curled up at the end of the couch. Zel and Lina were cuddled together. They were all talking. Xelloss had disappeared for a moment, presumably to get a drink.  
  
He appeared a moment later. He looked a little nervous, but otherwise was perfectly calm as he walked up to Filia. Xelloss held out a hand. Filia glanced around at the others, who were looking at her expectantly, so she stood up and accepted it.  
  
Xelloss gulped. He got down on one knee and pulled a small black box from a pocket. Filia blushed, he was there, on one knee in front of her, holding her hand.  
  
"Filia, I've loved you since we first met. I would be honored if you would become my wife." Filia stood there, stunned. "Filia, will you marry me?" Xelloss looked up at her. His eyes were open and looked very human and vulnerable.  
  
Filia gulped. She couldn't deny her feelings or his anymore. And she knew Val loved Xelloss as well.  
  
Xelloss was slightly nervous when she didn't answer right away. "Yes." Xelloss blinked. She had said.yes. He grinned and stood up. "Xelloss," his angel whispered. "You're under the mistletoe." Xelloss grinned and pulled her towards him for a kiss.  
  
Five minutes later:  
  
"Hey, Xelloss, isn't there something called breathing?"  
  
Ten minutes later:  
  
"Get a room you two." Fifteen minutes later:  
  
"You know, why don't we get a room."  
  
"Wait till we get home, Lina-chan! I'll wear the edible underwear."  
  
Twenty minutes later:  
  
"We'll just leave you two alone now."  
  
"Ja-ne. Hey, Zel, did you mean it, you'll wear the underwear?"  
  
"Only if you wear the bra. Grrr."  
  
***  
  
Xelloss kissed Filia's nose. She smiled and buried her face into hisneck.  
  
"I love you, Xelloss," she whispered.  
  
Xelloss wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I love you, too, Filia-chan." There was silence. Xelloss broke the silence.  
  
"You know, I still have a couple of pairs of edible underwear and at least one more bra."  
  
"Xelloss!"  
  
"What?! I'm hungry!" Filia giggled.  
  
***  
  
*FIN*  
  
Dee: I FINISHED A SCENE! Aren't they cute together? ^^  
  
Pip: You like edible underwear, don't you?  
  
Dee: #^^# Sore wa himitsu desu. Just wait until you read the Seifer and Quistis scene. Seifer and Quistis now!  
  
Author's notes: Ok, this is after the fact that I posted on ff.net, but I figured I should explain a few things. Pip is actually a very talented writer, posted here under Pip Malloy. Check out some of her stories, they're great. Anyways. She challenged me to write three x-mas scenes in the middle of May. One was Xelloss and Filia, another was Seifer and Quistis from FFVIII and lastly, a scene with my own characters, Ethan and Alys (Vampire, vampire hunter).so, anyway, that's the story. Sorry about the confusion. And thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, I really appreciate it! *Dee's starry eyed: They love, they really love me* 


End file.
